Far Away
by S2DeAtHAnGelS2
Summary: A Lua-de-Mel atualmente ocorre após a cerimônia de casamento,porém,na Idade Média as coisas não eram bem assim...Primeiro ocorria a Lua-de-Mel para depois poderem se casar...SASUXHINA!COMPLETA!
1. Prólogo

Yoo minna

Yoo minna!!Bem,estou com uma fanfic nova...Como vocês podem ver hehe...

Bem...Essa história se passa na era medieval da Europa,o casal será SasuxHina...

Tive idéia dessa fanfic na aula de história quando a professora explicava algumas coisas sobre a Era medieval,e sobre a origem da Lua-de-Mel hehe xD

**Resumo:**A Lua-de-Mel atualmente ocorre após a cerimônia de casamento,porém,na Idade Média as coisas não eram bem assim...Primeiro ocorria a Lua-de-Mel para depois poderem se casar...O que acontece quando o Uchiha Sasuke escolhe a garota perfeita aos olhos dele??

OBS:CAPÍTULO COM APENAS O TÍTULO ALTERADO XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Far Away**

**Prólogo**

Essa história talvez devesse começar com um "Era Uma" vez,porém,dessa vez,não será assim,pois nem tudo será ás mil maravilhas como no conto de fadas,essa história se passa na era medieval,numa época aonde a peste negra aterrorizava a população,aonde a Igreja detinha um alto poder sobre a população,e também ocorriam os famosos "seqüestros",não não eram seqüestros comuns,é aonde um homem escolhe uma mulher para casar,a leva para um lugar distante para poderem passar uns dois meses juntos e para depois voltarem para finalmente casarem.

Parece loucura não??Mas realmente não é.

Vamos contar a história do Uchiha Sasuke e da Hyuuga Hinata,que passaram por esta situação...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ano:655 D.C.**

Estamos em Florença,no feudo de Konoha(x.x gomem pelo nome hehe),ali vivam vários servos,vilões(são os artesões e comerciantes) e soldados,e vivam duas famílias,que eram considerada a mais antiga do feudo.

Essas duas famílias eram os Hyuugas e os Uchihas.

Porém ocorreu uma chacina no clã Uchiha que acabou por quase extinguir o clã inteiro,apenas restando o Uchiha Itachi,Uchiha Sasuke e Uchiha Madara,este último encontra-se desaparecido.

O clã Hyuuga era o que prosperou mais,tanto é que tinham duas ramificações:a Bunke e a Souke,Bunke seria a família secundária e a Souke,família principal.

E Hyuuga Hinata pertencia á família principal...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Já lhe disse Sasuke,isso é loucura!!-Um homem loiro de olhos azuis-safira dizia,observando a lareira que se encontrava acesa.

-Isso não é loucura,você já conseguiu invadir a mansão Hyuuga.-Dizia um homem de olhos negros e cabelos igualmente negros e desalinhados.

-Isso foi quando tinha 10 anos!

-Não interessa.Quero a Hyuuga Hinata para mim agora Naruto.

Naruto estreitou os olhos.Afinal,Sasuke havia enlouquecido!Seqüestrar a primogênita da família Hyuuga não era nada inteligente.

-Sasuke isso de seqüestrar a primogênita da família Hyuuga não é nada inteligente.-Dizia outro homem de olhos negros aborrecidos e que usava um alto rabo-de-cavalo encostado na parede daquele cômodo.

-Aí ó!Até o Shikamaru concorda comigo!

-Não interessa!Quero a Hyuuga Hinata para mim agora.

Os dois suspiraram,afinal,nada parecia convencer Sasuke que seqüestrar Hyuuga Hinata,a primogênita da família principal era como cometer um ato suicida.

**Tsuzuku...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bem,que tal??Gostaram??

Mandem reviews para mim se quiserem okay??

E qualquer erro,me avisem para poder melhorar a fanfic

Beijinhos,

Até a próximaaa!!

BY:Taty,vulgo S2DeathAngelS2


	2. Capítulo 1:Seqüestro

Yoo minna

Yoo minna!! Bem aqui está o primeiro capítulo da fanfic **"Far Away" **espero que gostem então

**Ah mil desculpas pelo erro cometido no prólogo ¬¬" Tava tão ansiosa para escrever o epílogo de uma outra fanfic minha e acabei escrevendo o epílogo xD é sou muito desatenta...Arigatou por me avisarem!!**

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence,tampouco os direitos autorais,muito menos o Sasuke e muito menos o Sai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**Amar, para poder viver, **

**Para se dissipar o sem sentido de se viver por viver."**

**Capítulo 1:**

**Seqüestro**

Era mais um dia comum no feudo de Konoha,algumas pessoas trabalhavam no campo,outras abriam seus comércios,estava tudo animado e todos sorriam.

Aparentemente,tudo corria bem naquele dia,menos na mansão Hyuuga.

Um homem de olhos perolados e longos cabelos castanhos(ou seriam negros?? Tou na dúvida xD) andava,aliás praticamente corria pelos corredores da mansão Hyuuga,seus olhos frios demonstravam preocupação.

Parou no último corredor e na última porta daquele local.Respirou fundo e bateu na porta.

-Quem é??

-É o Neji,Hiashi-sama.

-Entre Neji.

Neji entrou na sala,era um escritório simples com os móveis negros,era uma sala bem iluminada com duas enormes janelas.Podia ver o Hyuuga Hiashi,patriarca da família Hyuuga sentado numa poltrona,lendo um bom livro,um item que era proibido na época.

-Então??A Hinata conversou com você??

Neji olhou para o Patriarca,que o encarava com os olhos exóticos e característicos da família Hyuuga.

-Não senhor,Hinata-sama não quis conversar comigo.

Hiashi suspirara pesadamente,colocou o livro em cima da escrivaninha,se levantou da poltrona,e andou até a janela e começou a observar o feudo.

-Era o de se esperar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyuuga Hinata estava trancada em seu quarto,mais precisamente deitada em sua cama,aparentemente chocada com a notícia que acabara de receber.

_-Hinata-sama,seu pai deseja vê-la em seu escritório._

_Hinata,que neste momento estava desenhando,lagrou seu pincel e viu que seu primo estava mais sério que o habitual._

_-"O que será que otou-sama quer??"-Hinata pensara-Tudo bem Nej -nii-san,já estou indo._

_Hinata saíra do seu quarto,e fora em direção ao quarto de seu pai,ela observava cada canto da mansão e perguntara se realmente todos tinham a oportunidade de poder morar numa mansão e cercada de luxo como ela._

_Parou diante duma porta,bateu ela e logo depois,a porta fora aberta pelo seu próprio pai,que mantinha um semblante sereno._

_-Hinata,sente-se aqui._

_Hinata se sentara no lugar que Hiashi lhe indicara,e o mesmo sentou-se para ficar frente a frente com a sua filha._

_-Hinata,você acabou de completar 17 anos.Já é uma mulher,e como uma mulher,terá de fazer suas obrigações de uma mulher._

_Hinata começou a ficar receosa com o rumo da conversa.Porém,tratou de ficar calma._

_-...E foi decidido que você irá casar com Inuzuka Kiba,do nosso feudo vizinho._

_Hinata arregalou os olhos,ela mal conseguia acreditar nas palavras de seu pai._

_-O casamento sairá daqui a uma semana,espero que você se prepare até lá._

_-...M-m-as...Otou-sama..._

_-Sem mais Hinata,você não poderá recusar esta proposta de casamento.Isso será para o bem do nosso clã._

_Hinata sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas,tratou de se levantar daquela cadeira e saiu correndo,e acabou por se trancar no quarto._

-Kami-sama...O que que eu fiz para merecer isso??Para mim o casamento deveria ser com aqueles que se amam,e não por interesse,deveria ser por livre e espontânea vontade e não por pura obrigação...Afinal,para o que vivemos??

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto corria pelas ruas de Konoha,parecia estar procurando por alguém,entrou numa mansão.

-SASUKE!!-Pronunciou o nome do amigo aos berros.

Sasuke saíra da mansão com cara de poucos amigos.

-O que foi Dobe??

-Parece que a Hyuuga Hinata foi prometida para um tal de Inuzuka Kiba e o casamento provavelmente sairá em uma semana.

Sasuke arqueou levemente a sobrancelha.

-Como Dobe??

-Foi isso que você escutou!Hyuuga Hinata,a primogênita da família principal dos Hyuugas se casará e uma semana!

Sasuke arregalou os olhos,e suspirou derrotado.

-Viu Sasuke??Vê se desiste dela,ela e você vivem num mundo completamente diferente,afinal,os Hyuugas são considerados da nobreza,e você nem título de nobreza tem,casar-se com ela seria impossível.

Ele ignorou o comentário do Naruto,desalinhou ainda mais os seus cabelos rebelados.

-Não tem jeito vai ter que ser hoje mesmo.

-Você está me escutando Teme??

-Estou.É por isso mesmo que precisamos seqüestrá-la hoje mesmo.

-Teme,ainda vem com essa idéia??

-Ah...Mas não tem nenhuma lei contra a "lua-de-mel".

Naruto arregalou os olhos.

-Teme...Então...

-É isso mesmo!Hyuuga Hinata vai se casar comigo,mesmo que seja a última coisa que eu faça na minha vida.

Naruto apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata estava observando o pôr-do-sol da sacada do seu quarto,suspirou pesadamente,ainda estava chocada com a notícia do seu casamento.Não queria casar e o pior,ela não conhecia o noivo.

Uma das suas empregadas entrou em seu quarto.

-Hinata-sama...Eu trouxe o seu jantar...

-Aiko...Desculpa mas eu não vou querer jantar hoje...

A empregada fez uma leve reverência e se retirou do quarto.

-Ela recusou o jantar??

Uma garota de olhos perolados e cabelos castanhos perguntara a Aiko.

-Sim Hanabi-sama...

Ela suspirou.

-Será que onee-sama vai se acostumar com a idéia de se casar??-Ela falou para si mesma enquanto via Aiko se distanciar de Hanabi.

**Tsuzuku...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yoo minna!! Bem...Espero que gostem!!

E desculpa qualquer coisa xD

E desculpa pelo capítulo curto pessoal!!

**Respostas á reviews!**

**zal-chann:**Ta aí a continuação

Espero que goste!!

**LanA Puccio.O:**Oláaaa!!Tudo bem??

É Sasuke Seqüestrador! xD

Espero que curta esse capítulo!!

Até maisss!!

**FranHyuuga:**É para você ver né...Mas Sasuke possessivo...Eu gosto dele assim hehe E o fato dele SIMPLESMENTE querer a Hinata também ficou bem legal e foi preciso para o enredo da história hehe xD

Espero que goste desse capítulo então!!

**Titia-Ro:**Eu também sou uma grande amante da história!!E realmente não gosto que retratem da Idade Média como se tudo fosse azul,mesmo a realidade sendo outra...

Realmente adoro retratar a realidade,mesmo as minhas fanfics sendo meio que fantasiosas hehe xD

E também vi que histórias desse tipo está fora da fanfiction,e resolvi inovar um pouco para quebrar esse clichê todo.

Espero que goste desse capítulo mesmo sendo curta hehe...

Ah e obrigada por avisar sobre o erro...Ela já foi corrigida!!

**Maria Lua:**Outra que gosta de uma boa história da Idade Média...

Espero que goste desse capítulo então!!

Ah e obrigada por avisar sobre o erro!!

**Ichimaru Taty:**Valeu pelos elogios!!

Espero que goste desse capítulo chara xD

**Ciane:**Olaáaaa!!Bem,aqui está a continuação

Espero que goste!!

Até mais minna!!

Beijosss

Tchaaauuu!!


	3. Capítulo 2:Midnight

Yoo minna

Yoo minna!!Aqui está o segundo capítulo da Far Away,espero que gostem

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence,tampouco os direitos autorais,muito menos o Sasuke e muito menos o Sai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**Amar sofre,mas não amar sofre mais"**

**Capítulo 2:**

**Midnight**

Sasuke e cia(em outras palavras,Sai,Shikamaru e Naruto) estavam nos fundos da mansão Hyuuga,e eles observavam a grandiosidade do muro.

-Heh,esses nobres além de viver na mordomia,vivem num cubículo fechado...Como se eles fossem prisioneiros.-Sai dizia,com uma certa ironia carregada na sua voz.-Nós somos mais livres,sofremos mas não vivemos como um prisioneiro.

Todos concordaram com a afirmação do Sai.

-Vamos lá Naruto,você já conseguiu escalar esse muro.-Shikamaru dizia,como se quisesse que tudo aquilo acabasse logo.

-Tá bom mas não trabalho sobre pressão!-Naruto dizia enquanto lançava uma corda com um gancho na ponta.

Naruto verificou se o gancho havia ficado firme,para depois escalar a parede.

-Vamos lá!A barra está limpa!

Todos começaram a subir pela corta rapidamente.

-Eu disse que invadir essa mansão é fácil!

Naruto dizia,feliz por ter invadido sem ser pego.Shikamaru revirou os olhos.

_-"Oras...Quem estava com medo até alguns minutos atrás??"_-Shikamaru pensara.

-Calma...A gente mal entrou na mansão,não sabemos o que nos aguarda...-Shikamaru dizia com a voz carregada de desinteresse.

-Ah...Tomara que Hiashi-sama não venha a descobrir que eu ajudei vocês nesse seqüestro...-Sai dizia, preocupado-É que eu preciso desse emprego como soldado na mansão...

-Ah só te chamei por que você deve uns favores para mim e sabe aonde fica o quarto da Hyuuga.-Sasuke dizia,enquanto analisava a mansão.

-Bem,vamos indo então.

Sai guiava Sasuke pela mansão,pois Shikamaru e Naruto ficariam para poderem armar uma fuga rápida,segura e despercebida aos olhos de todos.

Todos os movimentos eram minuciosamente calculados,leves e lentas para não fazer muito barulho,eles passaram por alguns de muitos corredores e por algumas salas.Logo Sai parou numa porta de madeira negra.

-Aqui estamos.O quarto da sua amada Hyuuga.-Sai olhara para Sasuke com um de seus sorrisos falsos,Sasuke encarou para a porta com um dos seus sorrisos de lado.

Colocou uma das suas mãos na maçaneta,girou ela devagar e minuciosamente,abriu lentamente a porta e agradeceu mentalmente pela porta não ter rangido.

Olhou para o quarto da sua amada,observou todos os detalhes,alguns quadros,uma confortável poltrona,um castiçal,um grande armário e uma cama aonde repousava a Hinata,aos olhos do Uchiha,ela parecia um anjo,por ela ter uma aparência delicada e angelical,e isso que o Uchiha apreciava nela.Já que ele encontrou nela o que nenhuma garota tinha aos olhos de Sasuke,a delicadeza,a inocência que nenhuma pessoa ou garota poderia ter,

De fato,o Uchiha só a conhecia de vista,porém,todas as vezes que ele a via,sempre via ela sorrindo gentilmente,ou corada e aos olhos dele,isso era gracioso,algo...Diferente...Ela tinha uma beleza angelical e ninguém podia negar isso.Porém,para Uchiha,ela era a perfeição mais perfeita que existia naquele mundo.

_Eu posso voar, você pode também _

_apenas abra suas asas_

_vamos juntos, prosseguir e pegar suas coisas juntos_

_vamos lá se apresse_

_você pensa que pode me seguir sem ficar para trás?_

_sua mansidão casual,minha generosidade_

_nós dois colocamos amostra, e isso nos cansa mas_

_ainda quer dizer algo, o que você acha? _

_você ainda me quer?_

_Eu me pergunto se você pode dizer com certeza..._

_Nós não nos encontramos só para machucar um ao outro?_

_a única resposta que eu compreendo agora, a principal e única resposta é_

_Eu amo você_

_e eu amo você_

_e eu amo você_

Sasuke riu dos seus próprios pensamentos.

_-"Quem diria,Uchiha Sasuke,considerado uma pessoa sem dó sem piedade,está amando profundamente uma garota.A mais bela e a mais perfeita dentre todas as mulheres deste mundo."_

Ele caminhou até a Hintata,tocando levemente sua face e sentiu o quão macios e delicados eles eram.Sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer seu corpo.

Hinata abriu os olhos,afinal,não conseguia dormir direito naquela noite por causa da história do casamento.Porém,logo arregalou os olhos ao ver Sasuke por ali,e pensou em gritar,porém fora calada pelo dedo indicador dele.

-Shhh...Não grite Hime.Não queremos que todos dessa mansão acorde não??

Hinata não estava entendendo nada.

-Bem...Vim te buscar...Aliás...Raptar seria uma palavra mais adequada á situação na qual nos encontramos...

Hinata observava o estranho rapaz á sua frente dos pés a cabeça.A primeira impressão que causou nela que ele era um louco e que não tinha nada para fazer na vida.

-Bem você promete que não vai gritar??

Hinata apenas assente que sim e Sasuke lentamente retira seu dedo dos lábios da garota.

-Q-quem é v-você??-Hinata perguntara,se sentando na sua cama.

-Sou Uchiha Sasuke,ao seu dispor,aliás,sou aquele que vai te tirar daqui.Aliás,não quero que você se case com o tal do Inuzuka Kiba...

Hinata olhou incrédula para aquele estranho rapaz.

-Bem...A não ser que você queira casar com o Inuzuka.

Hinata olhou atentamente para o rapaz,a suas expressões,os seus olhos que eram negros como a noite,o cabelo negro totalmente desalinhado.Ela pensara que ele tinha um ar misterioso e isso dava um certo charme para ele,e que ele era muito lindo também.

-Por que você quer fazer isso comigo,aliás,por que você veio até aqui se você nem me conhece??

-Desculpa Hime,mas acho que você me conhece sim,mais do que você imagina...Mas se apresse,vamos sair logo daqui.

-Que saber??Não parece ser má idéia...Se eu fugir daqui,não precisarei casar com alguém que eu não amo,aliás,me casar com alguém que eu nem conheço e nem gostaria de conhecer.

Sasuke sorrira,fora mais fácil do que imaginara.Hinata logo se levantou da cama,e ela vestia uma camisola branca de seda fina,e que demarcava bem as suas curvas bem definidas e perfeitas.Sasuke observava o movimento da garota atentamente,totalmente hipnotizado.Vira que ela abriu seu guarda-roupas,pegara uma pequena mala de viagem,colocara alguns vestidos e alguns pertences,fora até o seu criado-mudo e vira que ela pegara alguns dinheiro e era uma boa quantia.

Sasuke a pegou pela mão,com esse gesto Hinata corara e muito,ao ver isso,ele sorriu de lado e ela corara mais do que ela estava.

-Vamos logo Hime.

Hinata não entendia o que exatamente aquele rapaz queria,e tampouco o porque ela aceitou fugir da sua casa,não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo,tampouco o que iria acontecer dali para frente.

Ambos corriam pelos corredores da mansão,Hinata praticamente sendo arrastada pelo Sasuke.

Logo chegaram á saída,Naruto e Shikamaru os aguardavam,rapidamente subiram uma escada que Naruto havia arranjado,e desceram o muro usando as cordas.

-Agora sinta o doce sabor da liberdade Hime...-Sasuke se vira para os seus amigos-...Muito obrigado pela força agora vocês já podem ir...-Shikamaru e Naruto assentem,e se retiram dali.

Hinata ficara maravilhada,nunca,aliás,quase nunca saíra daquela mansão,muito menos andava com seus próprios pés,sempre andava numa carruagem luxuosa que sua família tinha.

Ela fechou os olhos,sentindo uma leve brisa bater em seu rosto.Sasuke a abraçara por trás sorrindo,isso foi muito constrangedor para ela,corando da cabeça aos pés.

-P-P-ara a-a-aonde n-n-nós v-v-vamos a-a-agora??

Sasuke alargara mais o seu sorriso.Hinata gaguejando desse jeito a deixava ainda mais encantadora e dando uma impressão que ela era a típica garota pura e intocada.E ela era.

-Você é quem Sabe minha Hime...-Sasuke dissera sussurrando no ouvido dela,causando arrepios pela espinha,e logo depois começara a distribuir beijos pelo seu pescoço.

Hinata fechara os olhos.

_-"Céus...Da aonde surgiu essa...Pessoa??Ele é tão encantador...Bonito...Mas quais serão as suas verdadeiras intenções??"_

Sasuke cessara os seus beijos,livrou a Hinata do seu abraço e a segurou pela mão,pegou a suas malas e foram andando até os portões da cidade,aonde uma carruagem os aguardavam.

Entraram rapidamente na carruagem,e logo após estarem acomodados em seus devidos lugares,ela partira e Hinata ficava observando o feudo se distanciar.

-Adeus Konoha...-Hinata sussurrara observando seu feudo.

Mal sabia a Hinata que dali para frente poderia considerar-se casada.

**Tsuzuku...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uhuulll..xD

Finalmente consegui terminar de escrever o capítulo...xD

Espero que não fiquem bravos pelo capítulo curto agaim xD

E amei muito os comentários de vocês!!Vocês leitores,me motivam muito para escrever!

Ah o trecho da música do capítulo é "And I Love You-Mr.Children"

**Respondendo as reviews!**

_Ichimaru Taty:_Yooo Tatyyy!!

É verdade seria muita sacanagem fazer a Hina-chan se casar com o Kiba sem conhecer ele xD

Ah e tive que facilitar as coisas pro Uchiha como você deve ter percebido...Mas as complicações só surgirão daqui para frente xD

Espero que tenha gostado!

_ciane:_Yooo!!É Sasuke ta bem determinado e conseguiu o que queria,claro de uma forma amena,mais facilitada para ele hehe...Já que havia planejado o seqüestro,resolvi facilita bem mais as coisas,pra que complicar neah??

E fique tranqüila,Hinata não se casará com o Kiba hehe!

Espero que esteja ao seu agrado!

_FranHyuuga:_Yoo!!É então Hinata prometida pro Kiba,mas ele vai ter que ficar para a titia xD já que Sasuke seqüestrou a nossa personagem,não haverá mais casamento...Será??XD

E o Sasuke só teve que apressar os seus planos,já que ele queria a Hyuuga faz um certo tempo...

Espero que tenha curtido o capítulo

_Maria Lua:_Ehhh...Neah??Mas se fosse o Neji,iria complicar mais as coisas...Afinal,ela não aceitaria fugir numa boa,então Sauke teria que partir para a brutalidade digamos assim hehe...E a Hinata sentiria um certo pavor ou um ódio por ele ter tirado á força da mansão...é por isso que Sasuke "conversou com ela" e tentar fazer com que ela saísse da mansão e como que a Hinata não estava a fim de se casar com um completo desconhecido,acabou seguindo o Sasuke como conseqüência...Bem...acho que eu escrevi até o que você nem comentou xD

Espero que goste do capítulo!

_Titia-Ro:_Yo moça!

Ah você achou muito lindinho o capítulo anterior??

Arigatou!!

Espero que esteja ao seu agrado este capítulo!E que também ache esse capítulo lindinho...

Bem...Muito obrigada pelos elogios que recebi de vocês!!

Bjsss...

Tchaaauuu...


	4. Capítulo 3:Viagem

Yooo minhas caras(os) leitoras(es)!Estou aqui com mais um capítulo de Far Away!!!E desculpem a demora!!!É que estava com uma crise de desinspiração com esta fanfic...Não sabia muito bem como continuar...Mas aqui está!!!

**Música tema do**** Fanfic:** And I love e Fairy Tale-Shaman

**Disclaimer:**Naruto e os direitos autorais do autor não me pertencem,por isso que me contento em escrever fanfics e fico com muita inveja das personagens sortudas que podem ficar com os garotos lindos da série Naruto...Principalmente se eles forem ou o Sasuke,Naruto,Deidara,Sasori ou Sai. xD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo 3:**

**Viagem**

Já amanhecia em Konoha,e aparentemente tudo estava perfeitamente bem porém...

_Mansão Hyuuga._

-Onee-sama...Vou entrar tá??

Hanabi entrou no quarto,foi até a cama da Hinata,e percebeu que não havia mais ninguém por arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo pelos corredores da mansão.

-A ONEE-SAMA FUGIU!!

Todos começaram a sair dos seus quartos com uma expressão assustada e um aglomerado de gente se formou nos corredores da mansão,logo Neji e Hiashi apareceram completamente alheios ao assunto.

Neji foi de encontro á sua prima mais nova.

-O que está acontecendo Hanabi-sama??

Hanabi olhou para Neji com um semblante preocupado refletido nos seus olhos naturalmente perolados,assim como todos ali presentes.

-A...Hinata nee-sam ela...Sumiu,fugiu...Eu não sei a certo,só o que eu tenho certeza é de que ela não se encontra mais na mansão.

Todos ali presentes arregalaram os olhos,alguns exclamaram,outros trocavam comentários entre si,porém todos sentiam a mesma coisa,a preocupação quanto ao paradeiro da Hyuuga.

Hiashi imediatamente foi ao seu escritório e se trancou por ali e não voltou a sair de lá até o anoitecer,aonde partiu para o feudo vizinho a fim de confirmar suas desconfianças.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Acorde Hime.-Sasuke sussurrou no ouvido de Hinata,que estava dormindo,aparentemente exausta pela viagem longa e cansativa de carruagem.

Hinata lentamente abriu os olhos,Sasuke sorrira satisfeito por poder contemplar a beleza dos olhos perolados da Hyuuga e também por poder vê-la tão de perto...Uma coisa que antes isso era impossível,até ontem.

Teve uma vontade incontrolável de beijá-la,abraçá-la e não soltá-la nunca ém,teve de se conter em apenas pegar na mão branca e delicada da herdeira Hyuuga para ajudá-la a descer da carruagem.

-Uchiha-san...-Sasuke a silenciou com o seu dedo indicador.

- Sem formalidades por favor...Sasuke...Apenas Sasuke para você...

Hinata corou dos pés á cabeça,olhou para o chão,como se houvesse algo de interessante por ali.

-S-só s-se v-você m-me p-prometer q-que...I-irá m-e c-hamar de H-hinata,e n-ão de Hime...

Sasuke sorriu de lado,e apenas assentiu com a cabeça,em silêncio,a guiou até o olhou para ele com um ar de interrogação.

-Simples Hinata,vamos sair desse país...

-V-vamos p-para aonde??

-Digamos que...Para muito,mas muito longe...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Como??A sua filha não está mais em seu feudo??-Um rapaz de cabelos negros e rebelados,tinha um aspecto e o olhar selvagem,ele passava as mãos em seu cabelo e andava para lá e para cá nervosamente.

-Sim e é por isso que eu vim lhe visitar para conferir se ela foi trazida para o seu feudo,mas vi que estava errado.-Hiashi dizia,no seu tom frio de sempre.

-Mandarei fechar todos os portos deste reino.-Kiba dissera,decidindo rapidamente o que fazer.-Provavelmente ela fugira de casa.

Hiashi arqueou uma das suas sobrancelhas.

-Como??Hinata fugir de casa??Faça-me rir!-Hiashi disse,contendo a gargalhada.

-Você conhece a lua-de-mel sogrinho??-Disse Kiba,olhando nos olhos de seu "sogro"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alguns dias...Talvez algumas semanas haviam se passado desde a partida de Sasuke e Hinata,agora estavam em algum lugar da Europa,andando de mãos dadas.

-Hinata,já pensou em...Não sei...Procurar a sua felicidade sem ter de se preocupar nas tradições,na sua família,só se preocupando com seu bem-estar e sua felicidade verdadeira??

Hinata ficara pensativa por alguns minutos.

-Eu já pensei sim...Mas para mim ás vezes,isso parece uma loucura...

Sasuke arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas.

-Mas...A sua vida depois de me encontrar não se tornou uma verdadeira loucura??

Hinata parou de caminhar e olhou nos olhos do Sasuke,e sorrira logo em seguida.

-Pela primeira vez,tenho que concordar com você.

Ambos se olhavam nos olhos intensamente,pérola com ternura e ônix com paixão e desejo misturados ao mesmo tempo.

Se aproximaram hesitantes,sem quebrar o contato visual.

Ocorreu a coisa mais linda que poderia acontecer para ambos.O primeiro beijo,depois de tanto tempo após terem fugido de Konoha.

Sasuke passara as suas mãos na cintura da sua amada e ela acariciava o cabelo do Sasuke,e uma onda de eletricidade e de prazer misturaram-se,após um tempo,que para eles pareciam uma eternidade,se separaram,ofegantes,Hinata estava corada dos pés á cabeça,Sasuke sorria de lado,ainda mantendo suas mãos na cintura dela.

-Eu te amo Hinata,desde do dia em que te ás,palavras não podem traduzir tudo o que eu sinto por você.Te amo muito mesmo,se duvidar,eu não posso fazer nada,pois,provavelmente para você,eu fui a pessoa louca que te conseguiu tirar do seu feudo,porém,peço uma coisa pra ti:Não duvide do meu amor,ele é mais sincero do que você possa imaginar.

Hinata apenas observava e escutava a declaração de Sasuke boquiaberta e surpreendida.Não esperava que ele fosse se declarar ali,daquela forma tão...Linda...De uma forma que ela nunca imaginara ser,escutar uma declaração de uma pessoa que ela tem quase certeza que ama,com todas as forças do mundo,ela estava sem palavras.

-Sasuke...-Hinata fora interrompida sendo calada novamente pelos lábios do Uchiha,fechara os olhos aproveitando cada momento,descobrindo novos sentimentos desconhecido para ambos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Hinata...Eu vou te encontrar custe o que custar...Nem que para isso revire a Europa inteira,e nem que mate o infeliz que a levou.-Kiba dizia,com uma certa convicção na voz.-Akira!Providencie um barco.

-Sim senhor,mas...Para aonde o senhor deseja ir??

Kiba ficara pensativo por alguns minutos,porém,logo abrira um sorriso e anunciou.

-Irei para o feudo Aburame,visitar um velho amigo meu.

Com essas palavras,Kiba se levanta da poltrona e se dirige para a porta,logo se retirando do local.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quem diria...Hinata vítima da famosa "lua-de-mel",porém,quem fora o indivíduo mais idiota que tivera a ousadia de raptar alguém da alta elite,ainda mais de um clã renomado como aquele??

Hiashi acordara de seus devaneios quando escutara alguém batendo na porta.

-Entre.-Hiashi dissera,com seu tom costumeiro de sempre.

Neji entrara no quarto,fechando a porta atrás de si,olhando para seu tio,seu semblante era neutro.

-Então,o que descobriu??

-Uzumaki Naruto,Nara Shikamaru e Uchiha Sasuke sumiram no mesmo dia em que a Hinata-sama fora raptada.E Haruno Sakura e Yamanaka Ino também sumiram na mesma noite.

Hiashi ficara pensativo.Nâo sabia mais o que fazer para reencontrar/achar a sua filha.

**Tsuzuku...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leva Tiro/Pedrada/Tomete na cara/Vaia e Death Note.

Nossa gomem pela demora...x.x

Estava sem criatividade para este capítulo...Mas aqui está!!!

Responderei as Reviews capítulo que vem!!

Espero que esteja á altura de vocês!!

Bjosss...

Tchaau...;*


	5. Capítulo 4:Procura

Yoo minna!!Sentiram saudades??Então consegui arranjar inspiração não sei da aonde e criei vergonha na cara para recomeçar a escrever o quarto capítulo que estava pronta mas a BAKA aki apagou o capítulo...u.ú

Espero que não me matem!!

**AVISO...INSINUAÇÃO DE HENTAI NO MEIO DO CAPÍTULO...**

**Disclaimer:**Naruto e os direitos autorais do autor não me pertencem,por isso que me contento em escrever fanfics e fico com muita inveja das personagens sortudas que podem ficar com os garotos lindos da série Naruto...Principalmente se eles forem ou o Sasuke,Naruto,Deidara,Sasori ou Sai. xD

**Boa leitura para todos 8D**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo 4:**

**Procura**

_**....**_

_Seu conto acaba de se iniciar_

_Começa lá de longe,_

_Na terra de lugar nenhum_

_Onde o vento sopra um som_

_pra lá de conhecido_

_Senhora fada, seu amor a muito foi embora_

_(Fairy Tale-Shaman)_

_**...**_

Kiba estava no convés do navio,olhava para o mar com um semblante perdido,pensando na sua querida noiva que fora "raptada" por alguém. Queria saber quem fora o desgraçado que "roubara" sua noiva.

Ele tinha que admitir que aquele casamento não seria por amor,e nem por afeto,pois não conhecia a Herdeira Hyuuga,aliás ele se casaria por causa da sua grande chance de fazer com que o seu feudo crescesse mais.

Era um casamento por interesses.

Olhou para o horizonte,e vira um pedacinho de terra mais longe,sorrira,logo chegaria ao seu destino...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto observava o mar com seus olhos incrivelmente azuis,uma garota de cabelos rosados estava ao seu lado e segurava a mão dele,se olharam com paixão e ternura.

Naruto raptara Sakura no mesmo dia em que ajudara Sasuke a levar Hinata do seu feudo,aliás Sakura era uma das empregadas da mansão Hyuuga.

Sakura sabia de tudo,da paixão possessiva de Sasuke pela Hinata e como eles raptaram a garota,ela não concordou com isso,mas também não concordava com o casamento da garota com o Inuzuka Kiba.

-Sabe Naruto...

Naruto abraçara a sua amada pela cintura.

-Fala Sakura-chan...

-Como será que eles estão??

-Qual deles??Shikamaru e Ino ou o Teme e a Hinata??

-Estou preocupada com Sasuke e Hinata-chan...Parece que Hiashi-sama ofereceu uma recompensa absurda para quem achasse Hinata...E segundo Sai,Hiashi-sama mandou que alguns soldados procurasse e matasse a pessoa que estiver junto com ela...

Naruto franziu a testa,ficara preocupado com seu amigo,mas logo se lembrou do destino do seu amigo.

-Não se preocupe Sakura-chan...Eles não vão conseguir encontrar Teme assim,tão facilmente...

Naruto beijara a testa da Sakura e afagara os cabelos rosados dela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Enquanto isso,em algum lugar do mundo..._

Sasuke e Hinata estavam sentados numa cama de casal numa hospedaria Sasuke distribuía beijos pelo pescoço da Hinata,que por sua vez,só corava e mordia o lábio inferior tentando conter gemidos

Hinata se virara de frente para Sasuke,que por sua vez sorrira de lado e de um jeito malicioso que não passou despercebido pela herdeira Hyuuga,que por sua vez corara.

-A pessoa mais linda que já conheci...-Sasuke abraçara Hinata e beijara com voracidade a garota.

Os dois começaram a perder o controle,as carícias foram se tornando mais ousados,as roupas e os sapatos encontraram o mesmo destino o chão e os dois corpos também o mesmo destino,a cama.

Naquela noite Sasuke e Hinata se tornaram um só,de corpo e alma.

-...Sasuke-kun...Sabia que eu te amo??

Sasuke sorrira para Hinata,ambos estava numa cama abraçados.

-...Sabia sim...E saiba que eu te amo mais do que você imagina...

Se beijaram apaixonadamente mais uma vez naquela noite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba e um homem que usava óculos escuros e cabelos castanhos arrepiados estavam sentados numa cadeira,encarando o outro.

-Então Shino...Você tem idéia da aonde ela pode estar??

-...Não...Mas talvez uma pessoa possa ajudar...

Kiba olhara para o seu amigo de infância.

-Como??

-Bem...Tem uma vidente...nos arredores do feudo...Talvez ela possa te ajudar.

Kiba olhara incrédulo para Shino.

-Ahn...Tem certeza que ela é precisa??

-...Sim...Ela previra que o país passaria por um período de seca e todos morreriam de fome,porém,nós não demos ouvidos á ela e acabamos por sofrer as conseqüências...

Kiba sorrira de lado.

-Me leve até ela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No dia seguinte,Sasuke e Hinata acordaram bem cedo,e pegaram um navio,novamente Hinata não sabia aonde eles iriam.

-Sasuke-kun para aonde vamos??

Sasuke olhara para Hinata.

-Já se passaram três meses Hime...Vamos voltar para casa...

-E se o Kiba quiser se casar comigo??

Sasuke sorrira de lado.

-Hinata...Você não passara todo esse tempo comigo??Você sabe que eu lutaria por você,várias vezes que puder...E qualquer coisa fugimos novamente,para nunca mais voltar.

Hinata sorrira para Sasuke e ele a abraçara por trás e ficaram contemplando a calmaria dos oceanos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba entrara numa tenda existente no feudo Aburame,observava cada detalhe e o aroma de incenso de canela invadira sua narina,a tenda era num estilo indiano,mesmo a dona sendo uma Italiana de sangue puro,tinha os olhos azuis e era loira de cabelos lisos até a cintura,tinha uma coroa de tranças para incrementar no seu estilo,usava um vestido azul-marinho no estilo indiano.

Kiba respirara fundo,não imaginara que a tal da vidente fosse tão...Jovem e bonita,ela sorrira para ele.

-Presumo que você está aqui para saber do paradeiro da sua suposta noiva...-Kiba ia abrir a boca para falar,mas ela o impediu colocando o seu indicador nos lábios do rapaz.-Irei falar aonde ela se encontra,se assim é seu desejo...-Mas a mulher logo abaixara a cabeça,parecendo que ela percebera algo.

-E o pagamento senhorita...?

-Nathalye-Ela sorrira,revelando o seu nome.-...Não preciso de pagamentos...Mas também mudei de idéia...Não falarei aonde ela se encontra...

Kiba estava começando a irritar.

-Mas por que você não quer revelar o paradeiro da minha noiva para mim??

A loira sorrira misteriosamente e passara a sua mão no rosto do rapaz,fazendo que este ficasse paralisado com a ação da moça.

-Talvez seja por que a sua noiva e o companheiro dela sejam feitos um para o outro...Uma espécie de predestinação...

Kiba olhara bem no fundo dos olhos da loira,querendo desvendar o que mais ela sabe sobre os dois.

-Bem...Você está querendo saber para quem você está predestinado??-Ela alargara mais o sorriso.-Isso é você que tem que descobrir...

Kiba fizera menção de sair da pequena tenda,mas Nathalye impediu,segurando-o pelo pulso,ele encarara ela.

-...Mas...Se você quiser tentar separá-los como você está pensando,tente,você não irá conseguir...mas depois não fale que eu não avisei á você. Tentar separar suas pessoas só por causa de um orgulho ferido,não o levará a nada...Ela está voltando ao seu feudo,mas só chegará daqui a um mês.

Kiba olhara para a garota,não entendera o por que da sua mudança de idéia repentina,fez menção que ele ia falar algo,porém desistiu e se retirou da tenda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Um mês depois..._

Hinata e Sasuke desceram da carruagem que parara em frente á mansão Hyuuga,todos do feudo pararam para olhar o jovem casal recém chegado.

Sasuke oferecera o seu braço,e Hinata aceitara,enlaçando o seu braço com o dele,todos percebiam de longe que aqueles dois estavam felizes,emanavam felicidade para todos os lados,contagiando a todos ao seu redor.

Logo Neji veio recepcionar aos dois.

-Hinata-sama...Vejo que voltou...Sabia que voltaria mais cedo ou mais tarde...Venham Hiashi-sama quer falar com vocês...

Sasuke e Hinata se entreolharam,logo foram conduzidos pelo Neji até a sala do Hyuuga Hiashi,os dois estavam nervosos e curiosos em saber o que ele queria com os dois...

**Tsuzuku...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bem...Esse foi o quarto capítulo...Estamos entrando na reta final...pois não planejava que essa fanfic fosse tão longa assim...

Mas desculpa pela qualidade do capítulo...Não ta tão boa assim...E eu sei que vocês leitoras(es) merecem ler coisa melhor que isso...

Beijinhos sabor chocolate...

Reviews Please??


	6. Capítulo 5:Casamento

Yoo minna!!Bem vamos ao último capítulo do Far Away...Foi curto mas foi legal escrever essa fanfic^^

**Disclaimer:**Naruto e os direitos autorais do autor não me pertencem,por isso que me contento em escrever fanfics e fico com muita inveja das personagens sortudas que podem ficar com os garotos lindos da série Naruto...Principalmente se eles forem ou o Sasuke,Naruto,Deidara,Sasori ou Sai. xD

**Boa leitura para todos 8D**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo 5:**

**Casados**

_**....**_

_Oh querida, ouça minha alma e cuide do meu choro._

_Porque todas as minhas lagrimas podem criar um oceano em meu coração._

_"Oh, a vida é boa, _

_Oh, a vida é boa, _

_Oh, a vida é boa... _

_Tão boa quanto um beijo!"_

_(Fairy Tale-Shaman)_

_**...**_

Eles apertaram o passo pelo corredor da mansão Hyuuga. Estavam nervosos,não podiam negar isso. Imaginavam o que realmente o Hyuuga Hiashi,o patriarca do clã queria com eles,era natural que quisesse conversar com a Hinata,porém ele querer falar com ele...Não estava gostando muito da história.

Talvez sentisse medo do "sogrão" como todos diziam,Hyuuga Hiashi não tinha um gênio tão fácil de se lidar.

Entraram no escritório do patriarca,Sasuke engolira seco. A figura imponente do Hiashi sentado naquela poltrona era levemente assustadora.

Pela primeira vez,Sasuke tivera medo de algo. (N/A:hehe...Não resisti a tentação de fazer o Sasuke "morrer" de medo)Mas não era um medo qualquer,era o medo da rejeição e da possível proibição.

Hinata apertara mais a sua mão no Sasuke. Ele percebeu que ela também está com medo.

Eles olharam nos olhos do patriarca com a maior expectativa do mundo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba estava em sua embarcação. Ele estava distante,olhando para o mar,aquelas palavras ecoavam na cabeça dele.

"_-...Mas...Se você quiser tentar separá-los como você está pensando,tente,você não irá conseguir...mas depois não fale que eu não avisei á você. Tentar separar duas pessoas só por causa de um orgulho ferido,não o levará a nada...Ela está voltando ao seu feudo,mas só chegará daqui a um mês."_

E esse um mês havia passado tão rápido que fora como se fosse ontem que ele havia visto ela.

Kiba fechara os seus olhos,sentido a brisa marítima acariciar-lhe o seu rosto,abriu novamente eles,olhou para o mar azul...

_-Azul como os olhos dela...-_Kiba se surpreendeu com os pensamentos que ele acabara de ter. Porém,tratou logo de afastá-los.

Havia chegado ao seu destino ansiado por ele há um mês.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-...Bem...Primeiramente,Hinata,bem-vinda de volta para casa.-Hiashi pronunciava aquelas palavras com um toque de formalidade e um toque de frieza.-Enquanto á você Sr. Uchiha,o que poderemos fazer com você??Bem Hinata,pode se retirar agora.

Hinata se retirou da sala,fazendo uma pequena mesura antes de sair da sala.

-Bem...Que tal aceitar o fato que eu amo muito a sua filha e concordar com o meu pedido de casamento que será feito oficialmente agora??-Sasuke respondeu na maior calma,porém por dentro estava com medo do que poderia acontecer.

Hiashi encarou Sasuke,deu uma gargalhada,porém se recompôs logo.

-Um Uchiha querer se casar com uma Hyuuga??

Sasuke franziu o cenho.

-Oras,que mal há??Eu realmente amo sua filha.

-Não é questão de amor,é questão de posse. Você sabe muito bem que as coisas funcionam assim.

-Mas Sr. Hiashi...

-Hyuuga. Você não tem permissão para me chamar pelo nome.

Sasuke ia abrir a boca,porém,a porta fora escancarada,e os dois voltaram a atenção á porta.

E Kiba estava lá.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata observava o seu saudoso feudo pela janela da sua casa. Não podia negar que o feudo Hyuuga era a mais afortunada de toda a Europa,pois,o que ela viu nessa viagem,não foi apenas um mar de rosas,um puro contos de fadas,vira a população passando fome,a peste negra,vira uma miséria total entre os plebeus(não sei se utilizava esse termo nessa época...¬¬ qualquer coisa,relevem...xD) enquanto os nobres,alheios aliás,eles sabendo de tudo isso tratavam tudo isso com um grande descaso.

-_"Isso não é uma vida digna á um ser humano..."_

Mas os seus pensamentos logo foram voltados ao seu amado. Não sabia o que poderia acontecer. Ele poderia ser preso por ter "seqüestrado" a herdeira Hyuuga. Na pior das hipóteses,ele poderia ser até torturado e morto logo em seguida. Estremeceu com essas duas hipóteses. Não queria um fim daqueles para ele só por causa dela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Senhor Hyuuga. Quero me casar com Hyuuga Hinata o mais rápido o possível.-Kiba dissera,após de uma leve reverência.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos,olhou para o Kiba com um olhar de "eu vou te matar se desgraçado". Kiba apenas sorriu,sarcástico.

Hiashi apenas suspirou,olhou fixamente no Sasuke e depois olhou para o Kiba.

-Inuzuka Kiba...Que dia pretente casar com a minha filha??

Kiba sorriu,vitorioso,e Sasuke fechou a cara,não conseguira "convencer" o velho Hyuuga carrancudo a se casar com a sua filha. Ele teria de recorrer á sua idéia inicial e nada convencional. Porém,a porta fora escancarada novamente. O olhar dos três se voltaram novamente para a porta. Era o Neji e Hanabi desta vez. Mais precisamente,Hanabi segurava o Neji,tentando se acalmar.

-...Vocês...Não tem o direito de fazer isso com a Hinata-sama!Ela não é um objeto qualquer,não é uma boneca de porcelana,nem algo parecido!Ela é um ser humano,uma mulher que merece ser valorizada e respeitada...Ela não é um troféu de uma disputa qualquer...Ela não é uma vadia qualquer.

Todos estavam de olhos arregalados. Quem diria,o Hyuuga Neji falando coisas parecidas como aquela. Hanabia apenas sussurrava um "acalme-se Neji nii-san".

-O que quer que eu faça Neji??-Hiashi fora o primeiro a se recuperar do choque.-Essas são as regras. Mulheres são como uma moeda de troca para nós.

-...Ao menos deixe a Hinata nee-chan escolher com quem ela pretende ficar. Ou com o Inuzuka,ou com o Uchiha.

-Não Hanabi. Regras são regras.-Hiashi estava irredutível.

-Então...Se as mulheres são moedas de troca,deixe-me ser a moeda de troca no lugar da nee-chan.

Todos arregalaram os olhos com a atitude da Hanabi.

-Não Hanabi-sama!Não faça isso!

-Não. Eu já me decidi. Eu vou ser a moeda de troca no lugar da Hinata nee-chan.

Kiba observava a confusão que ele causara. Não queria a Hyuuga Hanabi,e nem queria Hyuuga Hinata. Apenas queria o feudo Hyuuga. Por pura ambição.

_-Será que é certo destruir a vida de uma pessoa por mero capricho meu??Será que eu serei feliz por causa dessa minha decisão??Ah que seja...Aquela garota tinha razão..._

Kiba olhou novamente para a discussão que havia formado ali. Suspirou. Sasuke havia vencido,aliás,ele não havia vencido de jeito nenhum. Quem havia vencido era Hanabi e Neji. Sorriu. Pediria indenização para uma certa loira.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Alguns meses depois...**_

-Não chore Hinata nee-chan...Hoje é o dia do seu casamento...Não precisa chorar tanto...Aliás você está linda vestida de noiva!Ah falando em noiva,está sendo difícil manter o seu noivo lá fora. Não adianta. Ele é um cabeça dura...Será que ele não sabe que ver a noiva vestida de noiva antes do casamento dá azar??-Hanabi dissera,indignada.-Que seja. Te vejo lá no altar Nee-chan.

Hinata apenas contentou em balançar a cabeça. Ela se olhou no espelho novamente. Realmente,estava linda. Aliás,estava belíssima. Seu vestido era branco,ela riu,irônica. Sabia que as noivas se vestiam de branco para representar a virgindade. Provavelmente ela seria a primeira Hyuuga a se casar não sendo mais virgem. Ela pegou o buquê de orquídeas branca e flores do campo amarela. Uma criada colocou o seu véu e grinalda. Respirou fundo e caminhou em direção á igreja que iria se casar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Olá??-Kiba entrara numa tenda,no feudo do seu amigo,Shino.

-O que deseja,sr. Inuzuka??-Nathali encarara Kiba,e sorrira,como sempre.

-Nathalye. Sem formalidades por favor.-Kiba se sentara numa das almofadas da tenda,olhando fixamente nos olhos azuis da loira.-E não faça essa pergunta. Você sabe muito bem o porque estou aqui.

-Olha,quanto á indenização,não posso fazer já havia te avisado. Se você não me escutou,o azar é seu. E quanto a formalidade,posso deixar isso de lado. Kiba.

-...Eu...Você...Como você consegue fazer isso comigo??Você é uma bruxa??Nunca senti coisa igual por qualquer mulher.

Nathalye sorrira,passou a mão em seu cabelo loiro,e logo em seguida passou a mão dela no rosto do Kiba.

-Não sou uma bruxa Kiba. Você quer saber para quem você é predestinado agora??

Kiba olhara para a loira sorridente.

-Não. Não é necessário. Não agora que te encontrei.

Kiba aproximou o seu rosto com a da Nathalye,fecharam os olhos e finalizaram com um beijo apaixonado. Ao se afastarem,ambos sorriram,porém antes de um outro beijo,Nathalye o interrompeu,com um semblante sério.

-O que há de errado Nathalye??Não gostou do beijo??

-Não é isso...ah Kiba...Você não serviria como um vidente...Eu sei que você não quer saber,mas eu quero te falar. Eu sou predestinada para ser toda sua...Acha que beijaria um rapaz como você se não tivesse motivo nenhum??

Kiba sorrira e depois se beijaram novamente. Aliás,seria uma das primeiras dos vários beijos daquela noite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Calma,teme...Não faz essa cara,parece que você vai ter um ataque agora.-Naruto tentava acalmar Sasuke.

-...Parece nada,EU VOU TER UM ATAQUE AQUI E AGORA!!

-Teme...Vê se fica feliz!Não é o velório da Hinata.

Sasuke lançou um olhar mortal para o loiro.

-Nem brique com isso dobe.

-Vocês dois,podem parar de falar??A noiva já está chegando.-Sakura anunciou com olhar de reprovação para os dois. Rapidamente se recompuseram,e olharam para entrada da igreja com expectativa. Sasuke não consegui evitar e sorriu. Naruto ficou boquiaberto com a beleza da noiva.

Hinata vinha em passos argonizamente lentos demais ao ver do Sasuke. Se dependesse dele,ia correndo até ela e levá-la ao altar para logo terminarem com aquela espera longa.

Hyuuga Hinata,a partir daquele dia seria Uchiha Hinata.

**...Owari...**

_Hinata estava grávida antes mesmo do casamento acontecer._

_Hinata e Sasuke se beijaram ao estilo desentupidor de pia,e o padre acabou por quase expulsar os dois,porém Sakura com um cutucão sutil,obrigou os dois se separarem._

_Foram á Paris de Lua-de-Mel oficial._

_6 meses depois,Naruto e Sakura casaram._

_No mesmo dia,Hinata deu á luz dois meninos._

_E dois anos depois,uma menina veio para complementar a família Uchiha._

_Neji se casara com Tenten,uma das moças do feudo._

_Hanabi se casara com Konohamaru._

_Nathalye se casou com Kiba,mesmo a Nathalye achando o casamento desnecessário._

_Hiashi acabou solitário e abandonado na mansão Hyuuga depois de tudo._

_Agora sim,podemos falar que eles viveram felizes para sempre...E dando fim nesse conto de fadas nada convencional._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yooo minna!!!Finalmente!Depois de muito tempo,concluí essa fanfic...Gente,amei escrever essa fanfic!^^

_**Agradeço e dedico aos:**_

_**Meu amigo e irmão de alma,Rafinha Stoker que me apoiou e me incentivou á escrever até o fim,**_

_**Á minha irmã,Camila e me desculpo pela fanfic sair tão curta.**_

_**Ao meu melhor amigo,Guilherme Amorim.**_

_**Á minha melhor amiga Jackeline.**_

_**Á Amandy-san,Sazame Hyuuga,Maria Lua,kisa-chan \o/,FranHyuuga,taci,Luh Hyuuga,Hinatinha-chan,Ichimaru Taty,Titia-Ro,ciane,zal-chann,LanA Puccio.O...Dedico essa fanfic para vocês,principalmente.**_

_**E por fim,dedico ao meu namorado,amante,amigo,eu te digo você é super-parecido com o Naruto...Te amo Gabriel...**_

_**Bem...Agradeço á minha professora de História Cris. xD**_

_**Amo todos vocês!!**_

_**Beijinhos e até a próxima!!!**_


End file.
